Daughters Of The Deadman
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: The Undertaker has come home to spend time with his twin daughters. When they get tired of him lying and breaking promises all the time, what will he do to make sure they can keep his trust? Contains WWE Superstars, and OC's. I own nothing. Only my OC's. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one. The only ones I own are Kennedie and Mistie.

Kennedie sat on her bed, reading the latest issue if AMP magazine. Twirling her dark brunette hair in her index, she sighed and continued to read. Letting her green eyes scan over the issue, she didn't hear the knock on her door until they became full-blown pounds. Rolling her eyes, Kennedie leaned over and turned down '_Living Dead Girl_' by Rob Zombie.

"What?!" She answered irritably. Her mother's voice was her reply. "Kennedie Lynn Calaway. I know you heard me the first time." She rolled her eyes. "Well sorry! I'm trying to get a muse!" She responded loudly, despite the music being turned down. She could hear her mother audibly sigh on the other end of the door.

"You know, if you didn't listen to that trash, maybe you wouldn't be deaf." Sara said, with a hand on her hip. She smirked as Kennedie mummbled underneath her breath. "Are you decent, Kennie?" She questioned. Kennedie looked down, her outfit was pretty much normal, black sweats that hung low on her hips and a rather tight black tank top. She decided to bite her tongue, before answering sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She spoke, and resumed sketching in her notebook. Sara entered, and watched her beautiful daughter. "You know, you have a real talent." She smiled and decided to stare down her daughter once she looked up. "Was there something you needed?" Sara sighed.

"Well, are you coming down? Your father's going to be here any minute. We'd really appreciate it if you'd be considerate and show up." Her mother spoke gently, knowing that Kennedie and Melissa's father was a sensitive subject. Kennedie tensed softly. Before she had the chance to respond, her look-a-like walked into the room, and non-surprisingly wearing the same clothing, accept for tight yoga pants, which hung low as well.

Sara turned to stare at Melissa. "Are you going to give me the evil eye too?" She questioned as Melissa shrugged and took a seat on her own bed, which was across from Kennedie's. "Well, this is just fabulous. Are you both not coming down? Did I honestly plan this whole thing for nothing?" The twins dreaded what their mother was going to say.

"Do you honestly not care for you father?"

"Mom, we get it. We're coming down!" Melissa said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her, hers and Kennedie's faces adourned with freckles and tan skin. Sara looked down and brushed back her long, blonde hair.

"Good to know Mistie. I'll see you girls in a few." And with that, their mother left, without closing the door. Mistie rolled her eyes, and began filing her midnight blue nails. Kennedie tossed her sketchbook aside and looked up at her indentical sister.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, her curly thick lashes glittering. Mistie looked up at her, and let out a breath and put down her filer. "Like I know" She grummbled off, and leaned over her bed to grab the AMP magazine. Kennedie scowled in response. "Hey, thanks for your help! I really fucking appreciate it" With that, she snatched her magazine back. Mistie glared at her sister.

It didn't help when they looked exactly alike. They both had very long, thick dark brunette hair. The same green eyes, which glittered like emerald ice. Tan-ish, a little pale, skin, with freckles covering their cheeks. The same full lips, and average build complete with wide hips and average, perky breasts. They got their looks from their father, and their build from their mother. And they always got words, qoutes and hollas at for their looks. Both twins stood at 5,"5, which was a shock, considering Sara was tall and beautiful, and their dad was 6, "10.

However, Sara was always there for them. Even when she appeared on WWF television during that angle involving Diamond Dallas Page, she was always there, which is why both Kennedie and Mistie called her mom and considered her one. Unlike Sara, their father Mark Calaway was hardly ever there. He made sporadic and usually short appearances, not taking into any consideration what it did to them. Both Kennedie and Mistie absolutely loved their father to pieces, but they were getting older, and were afraid they wouldn't need him anymore.

Kennedie was the first one to break the glare. She stood up and marched over to her huge closet, beginning to pull clothes down. Mistie stood up and walked over as well, taking the clothes Kennedy knocked down, and began putting them back up. Once the first twin noticed what she was doing, she turned to stare at Mistie.

Mistie sighed. "Look Kennnie, I know you miss daddy, and I know you're not happy with him right now, but so do I. We feel the same problems, and deal with the same issues. Daddy has kept both of us pushed over, and I know it doesn't feel good." Kennedie stopped and listened.

"But he's actually putting off time from work to see us. It's 2002, and our dad is finally coming to see us. You have to admit you want to, even if it's just for a month." Mistie spoke, this time re-arranging the clothes to find something to wear. Kennedie picked on what her twin was doing, and they both decided to screw getting dressed up. It was their father for pete's sake!

"I know Mistie, but I'm just tired of all the lies. Tired of daddy promising us he'd see us and make sure his hugs won't be cold, but warm. I'm getting sick of him and mom's arguements! I mean, remember when he had that affair with Serenity?"

"I like Serenity.." Mistie pouted. "That's not the point. I want a father who's going to be there for us, and he's going to love us, and make sure his arms will shield us from danger. I want that feeling back." Kennedie stopped, her bottom lip trembling. Mistie must have conjured the same feeling, as both girl's lip began shaking and eyes watering.

Before either could break down, Mistie pulled Kennedie into a tight hug, making sure they would get through this. "It's okay, Kennie. Let's just get this over with. It's only one month" Mistie said as both twins smiled at eachother.

After about an hour and a half, Sara had everything set out. She had 'Welcome Home' designs plastered all over the kitchen, and the food was hot and steamy. Letting out a dreary sigh, she made sure her red dress was decent, before pouring herself a glass of red wine. She then took a seat on the white couch, sipping it softly.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. Sara rose a brow. Upstairs, both Kennedy and Misty looked up. "Okay, how do we look?" The twins giggled in unison. "Like we did before Misty. I mean, who cares if we don't dress up." Sara was still sitting on the couch when the door was finally unlocked and it opened. Sara then smiled.

The Undertaker stepped through the door, his large bags behind him. He stopped for a moment to take in the smell of his home, before he pulled the rest of his belongings inside. After finishing that task, he adjusted his long trench coat, and ran a hand back through his short, jet black hair, a haircut he had just gotten. Not bothering to take his sun glasses off, Undertaker walked further in and smiled.

"Hey honey," Sara said and walked over. Undertaker reciprocated by pulling the blonde into his arms, kissing her cheek softly. "How's it going?" He said and she smiled. Letting go of his wife after giving her a kiss, he turned and looked around the huge front room.

"Did you re model?" His questioning look made her laugh softly. "Mark, of course not. You're just used to those filthy lockerooms." She turned and walked into the kitchen. As he followed, he immediately took in the smell of Roast Beef and mashed potatoes. He gave Sara a wicked grin.

"Oh, don't tell me that's what I think I smell?" He said. Sara looked up and smiled, before washing out some of the wine glasses. "You know it. It's your favorite. I would've made the girl's favorite, but I really don't think Strawberry Icecream and Mountain Dew would be a very appropriate dinner." They both laughed.

"That's right. I completely forgot they loved Icecream, Strawberry no less.." Mark trailed off, his smile faltering. How could we not have known? Forgotten no less! Damn him. Sara sensed his uneasiness, and gave his arm a firm squeeze. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled slightly, hurting on the insise. "It'll all be fine, Mark. Trust me. The girls have been missing you for a long time. Even if there's some hostiliy, they should remember they love their father."

"Yeah, but I wonder how much hosility there IS." He put emphasis on the word is, and sighed before rubbing his goatee. Sara couldn't say much more. She began to wash out more glasses when she finally noticed his attire. Black button up with stonewash jeans and his usually, long trench. Was she really the only one who dressed up for this? She didn't want to go into it.

"Kennedie Lynn and Melissa Anne Calaway! Are you done yet?" Sara called down the long stairway to the basement, not expecting a response, really. But she didn't get one. Raising one brow, Sara thought about going up there, but squashed that thought. Deciding they were getting ready (she hoped) she turned back to taking out the dinner. Mark sat at one of the counter tables, leaning on his left elbow.

"So, do they hate me?" Mark's question threw Sara for a loop. She stopped and looked up at him with rather large eyes. "You can't be serious?" He shook his head. "No, I'm dead serious. Do they hate me or not? It's a simple question."

"Look Mark, I think that's a question you should ask them. " And with that, she was back to fixing the food. He did nothing but grunt in response, adjusting his sunglasses. When he heard something coming down the stairs, he turned to see whom it was. And his emerald eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Kennedie and Mistie stood at the feet of their stairs. They both had dressed in loose sweats, Kennedie in pink and Mistie in orange, with very tight tank tops. The sweats were low on their hips, like usually. Kennedie's hair was pulled up into a very high bun, while Misties hair was done in a low braid, laid infront of her shoulder. They both smiled in unison. If it wasn't for the hair and color, it was would difficult to tell them apart. Sara looked incredulous. She really was the only one to dress up.

"Hey girls. About time you two got down here." Sara greeted with a cheeky smile, and they returned it. Mark could then see the resemblance between the twins and himself. He cleared his throat, and stood to his full height. The twins watched as Mark smiled halfly and opened his large arms. With that, they both stepped forward and accepted his embrace.

"Hey babygirls." Mark said soflty, as he embraced them like his life depended on it. Mistie and Kennedie returned the hug, feeling a bit suffocated. "Hey Daddy" Both twins responded once their monstrous dad pulled away. He gave them a hearty smile, and brushed Kennedie's bun. She moved his hand away, and walked over toward's the food.

"So, you two have grown." He couldn't help but see how much they developed; between their bodies and height. Surprisingly, they twins each stood at 5, "5. They were midgets compared to their father. Their height was obviously from their grandmother, who was supposibly about either 5, "2 to 5, "3. Shocking considering Sara, whom was 5, "9 and tall and gorgeous.

"Ewww, daddy." Kennedie complained. "What? It's a compliment" He tried to defend himself, but all three ended up laughing together. Mistie laughed, and with a little glare from her twin, both girls sat down at the counter next to Mark. Sara couldn't hide her inner glee and laughed softly. Mark rose a brow at her.

"So daddy," Kennedie began, adjusting her seat. "Yeah babygirl?" He accepted the wine Sara handed to him and turned his full attention to his daughters. "How long are you planning on staying?" Mark thought. "I was considering a month or two. I mean, with you girls getting homeschooled, we should be able to spend more time together." Mistie sighed sadly, knowing he couldn't mean what he was saying.

"Are you planning on breaking a record? Or is this another lie?" Kennedie responded sharply, obviously not taking her twin's advice. Sara set down her dishes, and watched the scene. Mistie turned as well, hoping it wouldn't get much worse. Mark, however, looked sincerely down at his twin, knowing it was Kennedie due to the way she wore her hair. He looked down, ashamed.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Mark replied. "Actually, yes." It was Mistie who had spoke up, and both twins glared at their father. "I've missed your girls. You don't know how much this eats at me, whenever I see my babygirls, and I have to come and visit, but then leave an hour or a day later because of work."

"Then why promise when you know you can't keep it?" Asked Mistie, who's freckles were beginning to get darker, as well as Kennedie's. Mark ran a huge hand back over his hair, and decided to take off his sunglasses so he could see their beautiful eyes.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. It's hard enough for me not being able to see my wife, but it's worse when I can't even see my own damn kids." He explained, and finished off the rest of his wine. Kennedie scowled.

"It would be better if you told the truth! Not sitting there for all these years, talking through the phone, constantly making lies! You know you're this close to losing our damn trust!" She responded harshly, a bit too harsh for her to even recognize. Misty brushed her hair back.

"Kennedie Lynn! You will not raise your voice to me." Mark said lowly, not going to take anymore bashing, from his kids no less. "Why? Are you going to leave again?!" As much as her words hurt him, he decided to ignore that statement. He looked away, afraid the see tears in his babygirls' eyes.

"Kennedie!" Sara said, interupting. She walked over and stepped between father and daughter, not going to take this any longer. "You girls are both 16 years old! This is your father, and he's taking time off to actually see you. So lose the attitude," Sara pointed a finger at Kennedie, who eyed her with large eyes. Then she turned to Mistie, "Or you'll lose all privelages around here! Do we understand?"

In a repeat of an earlier, both twin's lips began to tremble. Their eyes began to water softly as well, from all the lies and dramatics. Mark noticed this and couldn't help but feel guilty. Taking his face into his hands, he went to speak. "Don't do that. Please, babygirls." But Mistie was the first one to speak.

"You know what? Maybe we'll just leave!" And with those parting words, both twins quickly turned and rushed downstairs into the basement. Sara closed her eyes and decided to take in a deep breath rather than chasing them and yelling. Rings of guilt immediately took ahold on Mark's heart, and he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Damnit!" He stood up, and threw the wine glass. Once it hit the wall, the glass instantly shattered into seven shards and fell to the carpet. Sara watched her husband. "There goes this night."

Mark shot his head up, a deadly look in his eyes. "Thanks for not telling me about this! You know, for once Sara, I wish you could get something right! For once!" He all but shouted, holding his hand up to point a finger at her. Sara huffed.

"Well Mark, what do you expect from two daughters who feel like they've lost their father?" Her cold words made a sharp pain go through his chest. Mark looked down kicked the ground as Sara walked upstairs.


	2. Family Issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one. Only my OC's.

Summary: Kennedy and Misty are the daughter's of Mark Calaway, AKA The Undertaker.

"Come one girls, open the door" Their mother called from behind their locked door. She had been standing here for almost an hour, trying to get them to come out. But the stubborn twins wouldn't budge. Sara rolled her eyes and put her forehead against the door. "Girls, you have to come out sometime. You don't condone behavior like this..."

"Ah, shove it mom!" Despite the twin's indentical voices, Sara chuckled. She knew it was Misty who had spoken first. "Well, at least you're not ignoring me anymore." Sara laughed softly, and could hear the twin's frustration from behind the basement door. She continuned to knock on the door, wanting to get more out.

"Kennedy, Misty, listen to me." When she started to talk, one of them cut her off. "We're really not in the mood. Can't you see we just wanna be alone?" This time, Kennedy's soft voice spoke, as it sounded like she had been crying. Their mother felt a small prick of guilt touch her, but she ignored she could focus on getting them to come out.

"All right, I'll leave you alone. But I guess all the Strawberry ice cream is for myself.." Sara trailed off. A loud noise was heard rom behind the door, and suddenly it was thrown open, and Sara turned around quickly.

"What is going on!?" She saw that the two were fighting. They were biting, pulling, scratching and pulling at eachother's hair and limbs. "She started it!" Kennedy's voice echoed, as she began to struggle with her twin. "Bullshit Kennie! You know damn well if you hadn't have yelled at daddy, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Oh, and you're one to talk! 'Oh daddy, why do you constantly lie'!" Kennedy screamed back, and they both continued to fight. "Mark! Mark, get down here!" Sara called, but when it seemed like he wasn't responded, she cursed and tried to pull Misty off of Kennedy, who was busy grabbing fistfuls of hair.

"Let me go!"Kennedt cried, her twin easily taking advantage of her sensitive scalp.

"Not until you admit that you were wrong!"

"Never!"

Sara had her strong arms locked around Misty's waist, trying to pry the two apart. But it was no use, the girls were two enraged tigers fighting over their bate. And she was the bate, because she found herself tossed over Misty's shoulder with somewhat of a hip-toss.

"You girls need to stop watching your father!" Sara said, and happy stars beamed in her eyes when she spotted Mark coming down the stairs. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know! I open the door and the two are beating the living hell out of eachother!"

"ALRIGHT, CUT IT OUT!" Mark yelled, stepping over toward's them. He easily picked both of them apart, and had them in a restraining headlock. Kennedy cursed and gritted her teeth, which were covered in some blood. Misty had a cut above her left eyebrow, and was now clawing at her dad's muscular arm.

"Let me the FUCK go!" Screamed Kennedy. "NOW!" Misty also exclaimed, both now realizing it was their father holding them. Mark grit his teeth. Sara got up from the floor, brushing off her dress.

"Calm down, and I will let you go! But if you continue to act like indolent, little kids, I'm not going to let you go! Do we have a deal?" He demanded rather then asked. The twins were so pissed, he could literally feel the blood pulsing underneath their skin.

Kennedy calmed her breathing. She began to lick the blood away from her lip, while Misty was busy staring down at her blue toenails. When it seemed they were okay, Mark finally released the two. He looked like the stature of hercules standing between the twins, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, now upstairs." He ordered. Kennedy glared and so did Misty. "But daddy-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"I said no buts! Now get your asses upstairs!" He said defiantly, immediately going into father mode, rather than 'daddy' mode. He knew the girls love daddy mode, but when you act like spoiled brats, then you get father mode.

Kennedy grumbled, and stomped up the stairs. Misty spit some blood out onto the white carpet, and quickly followed in her twin's lead. Sara audibly groaned, holding her shoulder while dreading having to clean that blood later. Mark turned and shot daggers into Sara's beautiful brown eyes.

"This is 'Happy and Calm'. This is how these girls have been acting? And you neglect to tell me any of this!" He yelled, face turning pink. Sara defended herself.

"Excuse me! Like I'm supposed to know everything that goes on! In case you haven't noticed, I have a job too! Unlike you, I'm actually here to support those two!" Mark's green eyes went ablaze.

"And that makes me a bad person? Why? Because I love my job as a professional wrestler, and is actually willing to visit them! Am I supposed to say, 'Hey, fuck my life and my career, and be like Sara!'" He mocked her.

Sara's jaw dropped. She drew her mouth into a firm, grim line. "Well. That's a very nice statement, Mark. Why don't YOU," She pointed a finger at him, "Handle this issue with your daughters. I don't think I need to say anymore," Sara strode past him, and up the stairs. Mark grunted and slapped his forehead. He turned and headed up the stairs as well.

When he got into the kitchen, he saw Kennedy sitting in one of the chairs, and Misty propped up on the kitchen counter. He didn't miss the angry scowls they were giving eachother, and certainly not the one that he was recieving. He ignored it and walked over.

"Have you two said your sorry?" He said grabbing the medical supplies.

"Yes," That's not what he was expecting. Kennedy was the one who spoke. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Misty, however, was staring right into his eyes that matched hers. He shook his head and began pulling out bandaids, poroxide and stuff.

"Good." He said and took Misty's chin gently. He ignored her angry stare and began cleaning at the cut on her eyebrow. When he finished, he moved over to the other twin.

He grabbed Kennedy's arm, and began to clean her elbow. Once he finished, he turned and tossed the used supplies away.

"So... What was that fight all about?"

"Nothing." Misty replied. "You can't fool your daddy."

"It was NOTHING." Misty argued back.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me." Mark spoke, and Misty shook her head.

"You know what? Fine. I'll tell you what it was about. It was about you never showing up, lying all the damn time" Mark groaned. "Look, girls." He quieted them down his a gesture of his hands, and Misty shut her mouth.

"I know that I haven't been there. Okay? You guys don't need to keep repeating it. I feel enough like a jackass, already. So let's just relax, and please, I'm going to be home for a month, at least. Don't you at least want to have some fun?" Mark said.

Kennedy and Misty shot looks back and fourth.

"..Alright, alright." Kennedy agreed. "We're sorry for fighting" Both twins spoke in unison.

Mark smiled. "Good. Now, let's just get through tonight." He opened his arms, and they both accepted his strong hug. "Love you, joyfuls."

"You too, daddy."


	3. Public Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kennedy walked out into the back of their ranch. She hardly smiled as she looked around the large, open field. It was a beautiful saturday morning, with the degrees at 68. She didn't mind it, really. She walked out onto the grass in her bare feet, wearing long, frilly white skirt and a tight white tank top, with spaghetti straps.

She looked over, and watched her twin Misty swing back on fourth on the tire swing. Her long, sleeveless blue dress was swirling about. She smiled, knowing what she was doing. Misty was busy writing down words for her poems, something that Kennedy thought was amazing.

Mark was busy sitting in the old barn, underneath his 2002 SVU Truck, busy fixing a leaking issue that had caused him so much grief. He sighed and wiped his chin, a small ammount of greese on his goatee.

Kennedy walked inside. "Hey daddy" Her voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hey sunshine" Mark said, tightening up a bolt before sliding out. He looked up at his daughter, and she smiled down at him. "What're you up to?" She asked, tan arms crossing infront of her stomach. Today, she left her long hair down, almost touching her waist.

"Just fixing up my ride. I'm going to leaving soon. You know that, joyful" Mark said sadly, hating that he had to leave. It had been only two weeks since he's been home, and it was unbelievably fun, but the girls didn't want their father to leave yet.

Kennedy pouted sadly. It wasn't long before her emerald eyes began to water.

Mark looked up, and noticed her eyes. "Oh baby, don't do that. I don't like seeing you cry, either of my girls" He said, taking her chin gently in his hand. It wasn't long before a tear fell down her face.

"I know, I just. In two weeks, it'll be a month. And then you'll be gone... It always reminds me of the other times..." Kennedy said. Mark couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. He wiped her tear away. "It'll be fine, babygirl. Later tonight, I have a surprise planned for you girls." He said with a grin.

"What kind of surprise?" She questioned, looking confused. "Well, it has something to do with Icecream, and a tour of my Deadman Inc. shop down in Sweetwater." Kennedy's sadness went away, and she almost smiled.

Misty slipped off the tire swing, and looked over towards the barn. She spotted Kennedy and their father walking out, and turned to face them. "Hey daddy! Kennedy!" She called across the long field.

They both looked up. "Hey joyful!" Mark called, and Kennedy waved.

Misty walked over, and all three laughed. He slung his arms over both their shoulders as they headed back into the house.

When they headed inside, Sara was standing by the kitchen counter. She smiled as the three of them walked in. "So girls, what's the plan for today?" She asked, as she leaned over on the marbel counter. Misty smiled. "Daddy was thinking about taking us to Sweetwater" Sara's smile faltered, but she kept it up.

"That's.. great! I really hope you guys have a great time." Kennedy frowned. "But what about you mom? Aren't you coming?" Her question made Mark rase a dark eyebrow, obviously thinking she was showing up as well. Sara felt guily. "No, I have a really important meeting tonight downtown. I wouldn't want to miss a chance of getting a promotion."

Mark heard her, but knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Okay. We'll, I'll let you girls get a chance to get dressed, or..." Both twins replied together. "NO! We're fine." Sara rose a brow at their response, but shook it away with a small smile.

"Well, what about shoes?" Mark motioned to their bare feet.

"We'll just wear some sandals." Misty said, nudging her father in his strong arm.

"Okay baby. I'm gonna wash my face, to rid me off these grease stains. So I'll meet you girls out by the truck" He gave both of them loud kisses on their foreheads. Kennedy groaned and Misty wiped her head afterwards. The twins left for the outside.

"Don't you think it was weird how mom acted?" Kennedy's questioned made Misty's eyebrows tilt in confusion. "Now that you mention it... she did suddenly stop smiling."

"And since when does mom want to hurry into work?" She asked, as they stretched across the open field to the garage. As they soon as they reached the garage, Mark's two Dobermans ran out and nearly tossed the girls over.

"Hey Hades! Hey Midnight!" Misty greeted happily, Hades licking her face happily. Kennedy giggled as Midnight lapped at her cheek, both pups wanting attention. "Why does daddy have them outside all the time?" Asked Misty, who stood up.

"How should I know? Maybe because their huge for being puppies!" Kennedy giggled with glee as she played with Midnight. Misty laughed as well, falling to her knees and scrubbing both dogs on their belly with Kennedy.

"Hades! Midnight! Ten hut!" The booming voice of Mark appeared. Smiling, Kennedy and Misty looked upwards to see their father walking towards them. He looked much cleaner, wearing one of his leather vests, open with a white shirt and jeans. "So I see you've found my little soilders."He greeted and watched as his dogs obediently sat to be greeted.

"Their so cute!" Cried Misty with glee, loving the dogs. "That may be, but my little nuggets are going to be soilders. They'll protect their master." Mark leaned down. "Isn't that right?" The dogs happily licked his face.

"Alright, are we ready?" Mark stepped in his truck. Misty and Kennedy both got in as well, both so short they were able to fit in the front seat.

"Ladies, where to?" He smiled and pulled out to leave. About a half and hour later, the girls and their dad arrived at his shop in Sweetwater. Both twins smiled as they stared at the large, and very nice motorcycle shop. In the front of the shop was a large metallic sign that read, 'Deadman INC.' in bold, red letters.

"Welcome to the kingdom. Home of the king. Master of the-"

"We get it, Mr. Lord of whatever." Kennedy mummbled. All she got in return was her dad's large hand brushing at her hair. "Hey!" She snapped, and Misty giggled while helping her twi fix her hair. "What the hell?"

"Well, at least I know your Kennedy. Do you guys really have the same hair style, outfit and even the same black nailpolish?" Asked their father, already walking up to the entrance.

"Yes. Because we're twins." They argued, both adopting the same posture and the pout of their lips. Mark gave in with a sigh. "Alright!" He held the door for them.

When he heard the bell chime at the door, he stood up and smiled."Hey Mark, hey girls." Mark's older brother, Timothy spoke. Mark was nearly knocked over by a morage of flying hair and dresses.

"Uncle Tim!" Both twins squealed and hugged their uncle. "Nice to see you too, girls." Timothy smiled and accepted their hugs. For being nearly 6, "8, he was still pushed back slightly from the onslaught of hugs and kisses.

"Tim," Mark greeted his brother with a firm handshake. Mark had four brothers, Timothy, Michael, David and Paul. He hadn't seen Michael and Paul since the reunion from '96, but he always kept in check with Timothy and Dave, who runs the other shop in Victoria.

"So, are you girls behaving?" Tim asked, and they both smiled sweetly. "How in the hell do you deal with these two? I can't even tell them apart." He chuckled deeply. He was almost a splitting image of their father, only Tim had blue-grey eyes and a crew-cut. He was also covered in ink.

About an hour later, the girls said their goodbyes to Tim, and were now out eating Icecream at their favorite place, Sundae Setdown. While they were enjoying their desert, Mark had been on his phone the entire time, most of the time stepping away to speak to someone privately.

"Does he seriously have to do this?"

Misty sighed and licked her spoon. "Hey, what can we do? It's his job." Kennedy picked up on the slight attitude.

"Well, fuck you too then." Misty snarled. "I'm getting real sick of you and your costant swearing!"

"And you're one to talk!" Kennedy fired back. Apparently Mark hadn't heard them as he was still pacing with his phone glued to his ear.

Both their eyes lit up. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" She said. Misty sneered. "Well at least I didn't let that prick from Sophmore year feel me up in the back of the dad's garage!" That's not what Kennedy needed to hear. Her jaw practically fell to floor. She turned around, and grew angry at all the stares they were recieving.

"That's not fair!" Kennedy said, gripping her cup. Misty snorted, "At least I'm still a virgin! I'll even bet you lost yours before Junior year!" She hit the nail right on the head. Kennedy's eyes stung slightly. She was still a virgin!

"I am a virgin!" She tried to argue, neither twin caring if they were being watched. People around stopped what they were doing and watched the argument.

"My ass! You were always the slutty one! People would constantly compare us, leaving out 'Hey, did you know one's a virgin and one's not!'" Misty leaned forward. Kennedy also leaned forward, their indentical noses practically touching.

"You're such a bitch, Misty! I'm a virgin!" Misty smirked. "Bullshit, Kennie! Why don't you check yourself right into that motel over there, and lay down on your back!" She exclaimed, now full of rage.

Kennedy couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes. "I fucking hate you!" And with that, she landed a hard smack across the other's cheek. The sound echoed, and Misty's full head of hair was flipped over to one side. She turned to glare at her twin.

"How dare you say things like that to me!? I'm not a slut, and I'm most definately still a virgin!" Kennedy said, but managed to keep her tears under control. Someone had managed to grab their father from their cell phone, and that person turned out to be a good friend of Mark and the girls, Serenity McMahon.

"Kennedy and Melissa!" Their dad's booming voice exploded. Both twins stared eachother down, before they grew scared. Their dad, who may they remind was close to 7ft, walked over toward's the two. He stopped and glared down at the mess they had made, before taking a look in each of their green eyes.

"What is going on here!?" Mark exclaimed. He turned and his eyes went wide as Serenity McMahon was standing next to him. And she looked more beautiful than ever. He faltered, before going back to his daughters.

"Tell me you two idiots did not just start a fight! Here of all places!?" He spoke, slamming his large fist down on the wooden picknick table. "Mark- just relax. Their sisters, their supposed to fight" Serenity said while gently touching his arms. He turned to stare at the beautiful girl, but decided to focus on his girls.

"Am I just a walking tabloid for you girls! Is that it! Do you the want Calaway name plastered on every single fucking newsletter!" He knew he went too far, but he was pissed. He knew his girls would fight, but this was a public place. He didn't need it in '99 with the Serenity issue, and he certainly didn't need his daughters screaming and pulling hair. Serenity sighed and put her hand on Kennedy's shoulder. To her surprise, the girl didn't brush her off.

Misty and Kennedy forgot about their altercation. Right now they were both too damn scared to even say a word. Mark wasn't in daddy mode, father mode, or anything. He was in godzilla destroys tokyo and whips his twin daughters mode. He gritted his teeth and his sunglasses broke in his death grip.

"We're leaving." The twins didn't reply. "Did I stutter? Kennedy Lynn and Melissa Anne, get your asses up and get to fucking the truck. NOW!" It was surely a demand. Both girls quickly stood and hurried away from their father. As they were walking, both their eyes began to fill with an overload of tears. They had never seen their dad so angry before.

Without waiting for their father, both girls ran as fast as they could to the truck, slipping inside the backseat. As they they, they let the silent fall and hugged eachother tightly, as if it was their last time together.

"Mark! Calm down!" Serenity tried to make peace with this man, but he was so damn stubborn and mad. He completely ignored and began pacing around angrily. Serenity sighed and finally grabbed his biceps.

"Please, relax. Their your daughters..." Her pleading voice made the inner rage inside of him vanish. He threw out a breath and sat down on the bench outside the icecream shop. Running both hands through his short hair, he took a glance up at her. "What am I going to do?" Serenity felt bad for him.

"Mark, their you daughters. Your twins, your babygirls. You have to show you love them, and make sure you love them. The way you just blew up on them, I wouldn't be all that surprised if they decided to run away-"

"Don't say things like that!" He stood up and acted in defense. Serenity was startled by his sudden anger.

"You have no idea what it's like to be seperated from your girls for almost year! And what happens when I return, I get shunned because they can't stop fighting, and my bitch of a wife doesn't feel the need to explain to me what they've been going through! I get home and my joyfuls are beating eachother up, pulling out their hair, and fucking swearing like a sailor! So don't say things like they could run away! I'd die if I lost them forever!"

Serenity was heart broken. She stood and grabbed his bicep. He tensed underneath her touch, but didn't make a move to leave her or shake her off. She stood infront of him and grabbed both sides of his face, bringing him closer. She was almost shocked the see tears of frustration forming in his eyes.

"Mark... it's going to be okay. I'm here." She said and pulled him in for a hug. Mark was hesitant, and buried his face in her beautiful hair. When she pulled away, his hands immediately cupped her face. Shock was in her blue eyes. "Mark?" Instead of answering her, he leaned inwards and kissed her lips.

Serenity wasn't able to resist. She had a crush on this man since she was 18 years old, and now he was beside her. Giving into him, she threw her arms around his neck and began to drag her nails down his intense shoulder blades. When he pulled away, he opted for looking at the ground instead of her eyes.

"I'm.. sorry. I mean, I have a wife, I meant.." He found himself rammbling. Serenity smiled sadly, trying to ignore the tears stinging her eyes. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about me, and just get to your girls."


	4. Arena Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my characters.

It had been nearly a day since what happened in Sweetwater. Kennedy and Misty decided to stay close to eachother, not bothering to speak, eat or drink. They both stayed huddled up in their room in the basement, door locked and lights off. Kennedy had forgiven Misty for the arguement, but weren't in the process of that stage with their father.

Mark, however, had been on loose end ever since. For one, he was married and kissed another woman. Two, he yelled and literally scared his daughters to the point that they thought it was more safe to hide in their room then be around him. His heart was almost at it's breaking point. And Sara wasn't exactly helping the situation. It wasn't that she was belittling him and cursing him, she just wouldn't stop nagging him about the situation.

"Mark, will you please tell me what happened?" Sara asked for the tenth time, worry in her big brown eyes. Mark sighed and smacked his forehead in frustration. "For the thousanth time, I don't want to talk about it!"

Sara looked downwards. "Maybe if we would've let the girls go with you for once, they wouldn't be argueing all the damn time." He clenched his fists. "Sara, you know how dangerous it is."

"But honey, their both lonely and have been doing nothing but thinking about when their father was going to come home." She brushed a strand of her hair back. Mark double face palmed himself while leaning over on his haunches.

"Sara, the WWF is full of horny and thirsty young men. Have you seen our daughters? Have you seen how attractive they are? For fuck's sake, their only sixteen and have a body like one of those playboy girls." Sara giggled softly.

"I know that honey. And of course our girls are beautiful. Because they have such beautiful parents, like their father. " Her comment flattered him-somewhat. "Look, I just don't think it's safe, especially with that Shane McMahon and the other little pricks."

"Mark, you act as if they're gonna arrive and immediately take off their clothes. Kennedy and Melissa are not sluts, or whores. They are good-natured and sweet girls." The look Mark was giving her was incredulous. "Yeah, that's the truth. But have you seen the way they dress? Tube dresses, little shorts, tight jeans and god knows what else!"

"That's how teenage girls dress. But do you really believe if you take them on the road with you at the end of April, they would actually put out like that? Mark, I am willing to bet my life that Kennedy and Melissa are still virgins."

Mark sighed and looked at her. "..I'll take it into consideration. But please, don't ever mention to me about the virgin thing. I have enough issues dealing with how I lost my virginity, I really don't want to hear it about my joyfuls." He groaned and tried to shake the images in his head.

Sara chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Alrighty."

It was around 10 o clock, and the twins still didn't emerge. Sara had went down there from time to time to drop off water, but they refused to answer the door. Not that she blamed them. She knew what they were going through, it was the way her own father was like. Mark was still freaking out about the situation. And how he was planning to take them with. He was sure Vince wouldn't mind if he brought them along.

After getting the voicemail of Vince at least five times, Mark decided to leave it at that. He slowly got up from his chair and stretched out his limbs. Setting his phone down, he looked over toward's the stairwell leading down to girls room. He wanted to go down there and apologize, but was also afraid if what he was going to get in return.

Just as he went to move, he spotted one of the twins (he really couldn't tell) appearing from the stairway. She had her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun, and was wearing faded Mickey Mouse pajamma pants and a tight tank top. She looked towards him and stopped. When he thought he was going to get lashed at, she simply smiled softly and grabbed a bottle of water. By the way her hair was up, he was sure it was Misty.

"Umm. Melissa?" Mark called out easily. She stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around to face her father. He looked hesitant and nervous in her eyes. "I.. well, I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry." Was all he could get out. Misty smiled softly, and walked over towards him.

"It's.. alright." She leaned upwards to kiss his cheek. Mark watched her with wide eyes as she turned away and headed back downstairs. Groaning innerly, he slipped back down on the couch and slapped himself.

April 28th came earlier than they expected. It was time for Mark to leave, get back on the road with the WWF, and was looking forward to it. The only problem was that he had neglected to apologize to Kennedy, and now they were heading for the airport. A lot of high tension hung in the air. Mark and Kennedy wouldn't even look at eachother, and Misty was stuck in the middle.

"Daddy?" Misty said, alert in her emerald eyes. "What is it, sunshine?"

Misty sighed, thought about not showing him, but knew it would've made matters worse if she decided against it. "You might want to take a look at this," Handing him the magazine, Misty chewed her bottom lip as his eyes scanned over the article.

**Article**: _Big news _on the Calaway family. It seems that the 1999 incident involving Mark Calaway, better known as The Undertaker, and Serenity McMahon, has nothing on this new story. On April 10th, approximately around 6pm, Calaway's twin daughters Kennedy and Melissa were caught having a huge arguement. Little do we know what the fight was about, but the slap from one of the twin's sure made it famous. According to...

Mark growled, and didn't even bother to finish the rest. Sudden anger coursing through his vein he crumpled up the article and nearly broke the metal coffee mug in his hand. Misty watched her father, taking Kennedy's hand in case he was going to blow up. But when he didn't, the twins relaxed as well. "Daddy?"

"Let's... Let's just forget about what happened, and hurry up." He ignored their glares as he took both their hands in his large one, over to their plane.

Once they took their seats, Kennedy was immediately at the window. Mark tempted to take a seat next to her, but knew better than to rush. So instead, he moved back and let the other twin plop in next to her. Mark sighed and then took a seat, raising a brow as so many people were giving him strange looks. Maybe because it was the way the three were dressed. Mark had on his long trench coat, with black jeans and a black vest.

Kennedy and Misty were dressed almost the same. Kennedy had on a black hoodie with a Misfits logo and tight yoga pants. Misty had on the same hoodie, accept it had a Slipknot logo with black yoga pants. They were heading to Toronto for the next RAW show, it was sure to be freezing up there. On their feet were black converse. To their surprise, there was hardly any snow, and the weather was about 50 degrees so far.

"Mark?" A voice called from the parking lot. As soon as he heard that voice, he turned from his trunk to see a very special person coming towards him. Both Kennedy and Misty also noticed her as well, a tinge of happiness on the inside.

Serenity walked over and gave him a huge hug. He returned the hug tightly, almost picking her up off her feet. "Hey, how have you been?" Mark asked, smiling. Serenity thought he looked adorable, and looked over towards the twins.

"Hello, my lovelies." She greeted and both twins hugged her. They had always liked Serenity McMahon, she had done nothing wrong in their eyes. Smiling, Misty pulled back to speak,

"Serenity, we've missed you." She smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you girls too. Looks like your daddy came through. I was really hoping to see you girls back on the road. A couple of the others wanted to see you girls as well, Mark always talks about you too" Serenity's word made Mark's face turn pink.

"So uh, can we go inside?" Kennedy spoke, with a small attitude. Serenity didn't seem to notice, but Mark immediately caught up on it. He wanted to tell her to be nice, but knew it wouldn't be a smart move.

"Alright. Come on." Serenity smiled and held hands with the twins. As they headed inside, it was a very nice arena. Kennedy and Misty were already loving it. They passed numerous Superstars, and a few new faces since the Brand Extension. Serenity was smiling the entire way, and Mark couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked...

"Alright, babygirls. Serenity here" He pointed to her as if she was a guide. Serenity giggled.

"Serenity is going to escort you to my lockeroom. Now, when I'm out performing, you know, doing my job, I want you girls to stay in there at all times." But Kennedy had to interject, the first time in a week since she had spoken to her father.

"What are we supposed to do in there?" Her question made him furr his brows. "Well for one, you'll be safe. Two, you girls are only 16. How many times do I have to remind that there are young punks who will do anything to get fresh meat." Mark said, and Serenity looked towards him with a studious look.

Kennedy and Misty felt their cheeks turn a slight pink. "Three, I don't want you roaming around, getting in mishap. And what happens? You two get into a fight, start beating the hell out of eachother and we'll end up in another tabloid. Now I don't want that, Mr. McMahon doesn't want, Sara doesn't want that, and neither should you two." He laid down the law.

With some hesitation, they both replied together. "...Fine."

"Alright. I have a match to do. I'll see you girls later," He gave both of them kisses on their forehead much to their dismay. "And if you need anything and can't find me, Serenity or her friend Julia will help you. Love you, joyfuls."

"Yeah," They replied together.


	5. A Man Called DDP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my characters.

"Chokeslam!" Kennedie exclaimed shooting up from her chair. She and Mistie were sitting in their dad's lockeroom, watching his match with Maven. Undertaker had just lifted him up and delivered a powerful Chokeslam, the impact shaking the ring.

Mistie chuckled and took a spoonful of her icecream. "Get 'em!" Kennedie cheered, throwing a hand up as Undertaker delivered a Sidewalk slam, both girls wincing as Maven was dropped onto his back with a loud snapping noise.

"Ooooh!" Both twins said, wincing at how painful that move looked. Then they looked towards eachother, and laughed unison. "This makes me want to wrestle" Mistie admitted, getting up and throwing away her garbage. Kennedie's green eyes popped open.

"We should get Serenity or Glen to train us." Mistie eyed her sister as if she had an extra head growing from her shoulder.

"You must be crazy. There's no way in hell dad's going to let us wrestle. Hell, we can't even step out of the lockeroom with Glen or Matt watching us like hawks." Mistie pointed, before stretching out on the couch, her sister's leg going over her lap. Kennedie grunted and shoved her tan legs off.

'Matt? You mean as in-"

"The Executioner', Matthew DeHale at your service." The door opened and incame the tall man with dark hair. He looked alot like their father. "Hey girls, Matt decided to follow me." Serenity said, while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oww. You know, that really does hurt." Matt complained, giving a small pout. Serenity pinched his lips, before walking over towards the girls. "Well, look! Another 7 foot giant watching over us!" Mistie complained, but couldn't but notice how attractive he was, for a man that was about thirty three years of age. He had blue eyes like ice, and his black hair was gelled back. Back when Mistie and Kennedie first starting watching wrestling, The Executioner had long dark brown hair. Now it was short.

His arms were covered in tattoos, and he had the name _Claudia_ written across the front of his throat.

"Oh, how my feelings are hurt and my heart is bleeding." Matt faked a crying expression, before recieving another hard elbow from Serenity. "Oww!" He once again complained, towering over Serenity when she stuck her tongue to him.

"So, how are you two liking the show?" Serenity motioned towards the RAW monitor, where The Undertaker just finished dismantling Maven, and was now making his way back on his Orange County Chopper. Kennedie didn't want to, but she couldn't help but smile. "I'm pissed at daddy, but I always did love watching him kick serious ass!"

She stood and clapped her hands. "Have you girls thought about becoming Divas?" Matt asked, standing up to his full height, his black trench dragging at his feet. Kennedie trailed her eyes from his feet to his head, seeing how godamned tall he was. For fuck's sake, he was just as tall Kane.

"Yeah, right" Mistie snorted. "Mr. Executioner, we're sixteen. Our father would kill us if we became wrestlers.. or Divas" Kennedie retorted, flipping her long hair back over her shoulder, and continued to sketch the black hawk she never got around to completing. Serenity kneeled down and looked amazed at what she saw.

"Kennedie, that's wow. You're talented." She said. Kennedie flushed, "Well, yeah. I guess." She put the drawing pad down.

"So, is dad finished yet?" Mistie questioned, her legs getting extremely achy from sitting on a couch for three hours. Serenity smiled. "I suppose. He should be heading back here any minute. And in that case, he's been a little protective over the twins, you should hurry to your promo, Matt." Serenity informed him.

He rubbed his goatee, and smiled. "Alright. It was nice seeing you girls. Tell your dad ol' Executioner said hi. Bye Serenity." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, waving to the twins and making his exit. Mistie rubbed her chin in the same manner.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be called 'Demon's Seed', why is he so caring? I mean, I grew up watching him wrestler, and he's just so damn evil." Both twins laughed afterwards. Serenity smiled and took a seat down in the leather armchair next to the couch and monitor.

"It goes to show that most people aren't evil. Even your dad. Well I have to go to a meeting, my dad's been driving me nuts." She sighed and stood up.

"You girls have my number, call me if you need anything." Serenity gave them both a hug, before leaving as well. Kennedie sighed.

"Well, I'm getting tired of sitting on my ass. I'm bored as hell, I came along thinking this trip was going to be fun." She pouted and stood up, fixing out her sweatshirt. She had a few tendrils of dark hair hanging in her face from her bun. Mistie was incredulous as her sister opened the door.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" She stopped her sister was leaving. Kennedie snatched her arm back.

"To get a drink. Plus, all I've had to eat was fucking icecream. How about real food?" With that, she turned and left.

"Shit." Mistie cursed and followed her look-a-like into the hallway. Kennedie was at a slow pace, as was Mistie. They were getting looks from people around the area. But the twins realized it was what they were wearing. Kennedie had changed into a ripped and torned jeans and a black Kane hoodie, which was rather large. Mistie had on ripped jeans and a black Undertaker hoodie. Both their hair had been left down.

"Dude, where's catering?" Mistie answered, feeling her stomach protest. It was at that time, that they noticed cameras surrounding them. Realizing it was probably for the show, they managed not to freak out. Out in the audience, the fans sitting in attendance could see what was happening on the titantron.

"It's straight down that hall, girls." An unfamiliar voice asked. Both twisn turned around to see a middle-aged man with blonde hair gazing at them. He seemed to be admiring them, and the twins cringed at how he licked his lips.

"Who are you?" Kennedie asked.

"Why me? Don't worry about me. You can say that I'm a *close* friend of your father... And my my, you girls get everything from your mother." He chuckled creepily, and Mistie felt disgusted. His dull eyes were trailing over their bodies. Kennedie huffed out.

"Listen creep-!" She was cut off as a large hand grabbed her smaller one, before bringing it down. When the twins turned out, they saw it was their uncle Kane who had came by. He had on his usual mask and ring attire. They felt relieved.

"I think you were just leaving, Page." Kane said strongly, showing he had a protective shield over the two. The man known as Page chuckled before backing away.

"Don't worry Uncle Kane." He said and left the camera view. When Kane noticed, he pushed the girls into catering away the cameras.

"Glen, who was that?" Mistie asked, her heart beating. Kane sighed and got the girls something to drink and eat. "Girls, where's your father? That's what I want to know." The twins shoud've known that was what everyone wanted to know.

"He should be back in his lockeroom right about now." Mistie said, taking a long sip of her water. Kane looked at two questioningly.

"Are you two supposed to be there? If he finds out you two were roaming around.." Kane wanred, but stopped as he glanced upwards. Both twins stopped, and slowly turned their head around. Much to their relief, it was The Executioner, and his brother Rodimir who there, and not their father.

"So, we heard Page has been sneaking around." Executioner said, both his hands holding onto his belt. Kane nodded. "Is he looking for a death warrant?" He asked, and the two girls were still confused.

"Excuse me, but what is it about this evil Page guy?" Mistie asked. Kane looked at the two men, and brushed his hair back. "You don't need to worry about him now. Just know for future references, to stay away from him." Kennedie sighed, and adjusted her seating.

"Okay, but-"

"Kennedie and Melissa." And there was the father. He looked as pissed as usual, and was still sweating from his match. He had the straps of her wrestling singlet pulled down, and a white towel thrown over his shoulders. Once Undertaker got to the table, he stopped to eye Kane, and the two brothers.

"Is there reason why my girls aren't where they supposed to be?" His question was rough, and the twins really didn't want to argue. Executioner was the first to speak. "Undertaker, we'll gladly explain to you what happened, but not infront of them.." He was motioning towards Kennedie and Mistie.

"You best explain everything. Rodimir, " Undertaker pointed at the man's hidden face. His mask was similar to Hannibal lecture, covering his cut scars. "Do me a favor and escort these idiots back to where they belong." He said, and Rodimir nodded. "But dad-"

"No BUTS. Now go with him. He'll protect you." He demanded, and the girls mummbled before leaving with the tall man. As they left, Executioner and Undertaker both sat down, almost a mirror image.

"So about Page..."


	6. Stay Away From Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kennedie groaned and leaned over the leather couch. She and her twin sister had been outside this lockeroom for an hour, and her dad was already making a big deal about it. And now they were confined in here,with some giant masked man guarding them. When is the fun going to come around here?

"I'm fucking bored!" She ground out, getting lazy in her seat. Mistie looked towards her, and rolled her eyes. "This is daddy trying to protect us. Even if it is the most boring way..." Mistie stopped and turned around to face the giant man that was standing.

Kennedie didn't really care what he looked like, but Mistie did. Something about Rodimir was interesting. He was tall and muscular. His ring attire was a singlet, and it shoved off his strong muscles and pectorals. He had brown-ish hair, with some strands hanging in his face. His eyes were visible, but dark, and the bottom half of his face was conceiled by a mask.

Mistie continued to study the mysterious man. He had one black glove on his hand, with matching arm bands. On his legs were black tights that went over his singlet. She found herself lost in his appearance, suddenly getting the urge to sketch him. His brother was very different.

"Mistie, we need an adventure." said Kennedie.

"Why don't you ask him?" Mistie smiled, and her twin snorted. "Like we can anywhere without this giant lurking over us... Can he even hear us?" Kennedie seemed interested, and gazed at him.

"I don't fucking know. I can't even make out his eyes. He's probably smiling underneath whatever's on his fucking face." She laughed at herself, and Mistie looked towards her twin with one eyebrow raised.

The door then opened. In came their father followed by Serenity McMahon. Undertaker was still in his ring attire, and so was.. Serenity. And Kennedie couldn't believe how damned sexy she looked. It was a jean corset and tight pants with heeled wrestling boots. She smiled brightly, and the twins smiled back at them.

"Girls-" But Taker cut Serenity to the quick. He placed his hand over her mouth, before motioning Rodimir to leave. The tall man nodded, before leaving the four. As the door automatically locked, Taker turned back towards his girls.

"Do one of you want to explain what you were doing out of this lockeroom?" His first question came out harsh, and it was what he intended. When these twins went out disobeying him and fooling off, they were damn well going to recieve father mode.

Serenity decided to stay quite, and took a seat on the couch.

"We were with Kane." Mistie explained. Taker looked incredulous.

"I know that. What I want to know is why is you two disobeyed me, and decided to venture off!" He couldn't help but shout, but he was so godamned irritated with these two knuckleheads. He was wondering slightly if they were ever going to go blonde like their mother...

"What difference does it make? We were with Kane, and the other two!" Mistie defended. Kennedie was still ignoring her father.

Undertaker growled. "It makes a big difference! It makes a huge difference when some sick, pervert named Diamond Dallas Page is lurking around!" He exclaimed, getting fed up with their attitudes. He raised these girls, and here they are being disrespectful!

Serenity watched, feeling awkward being in the middle of this.

"And I will not have my daughters get put in danger because some sick boy wants to become famous!" He was starting to calm down, and he lowered his raised hand he was using to motion his words. Mistie was glaring her father right in his eyes, but Kennedie was just smirking and looking down at her nails. It didn't take long for Taker to notice her snotty notion.

"And what the hell are you grinning about?" He asked, before folding his large arms over his chest. Kennedie had a bad attitude as of late, and honestly, he wasn't going to take it any longer.

"Oh, nothing." She finally spoke to him. Mistie turned her head towards her twin, looking at her. Did she really? Mistie was under the impression that Kennedie wasn't going to speak to her father, but here she was. She rolled her eyes, automatically knowing that her twin had something up her sleeve.

"Nothing, huh? Well, now you finally talk to me. Is this what it takes to break this snotty barrier around your head?" Taker accused, using his index finger to prod at her forehead gently. She growled and pushed his hand away, back to ignoring him. He didn't really care anymore.

"Alright, in ten minutes, we're heading back to the hotel. And I trust you girls with your own room. Please don't let me find out you two started a fire, or tried to kill eachother?" Undertaker sighed and headed into the bathroom to change and shower.

Serenity sat still, fingers fidgeting softly. "Did you girls know that I'm going to be right down the hall? So if you need anything..." She stopped herself as she realized the twins expressions. They looked heartbroken. She felt for them, and decided to leave before seeing them cry, or else she would cry.

"I love you girls. Let me know if you ever need anything." They both nodded as they gave her a tight hug. Serenity hesitantly let go, before making her way out of the lockeroom, trying to rush to her lockeroom.

When Taker emerged from the shower, he immediately tensed and noticed that Serenity wasn't present. But giving out and asking if the twins knew would make him look suspicious, even if they were just friends. "Alright, get your bags and hurry up. I really need to get some sleep."

He basically ordered, and they decided not to argue. The ride to the hotel was stuck with silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. From now and then, Undertaker wanted to talk to them, talk to his daughters, but this was bad. They were both ingoring him. He could handle one, but not two.

He cursed himself silently, knowing this was a bad idea.


	7. The Divorce

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kennedie had been to herself since the last show. She was really getting sick and tired of her dad acting way too protective. And now, as soon as they get back to the hotel, Mistie finds out that Sara is possbly wanting a divorce from their father. Nothing was going alright.

"I can''t believe this." Mistie pouted despite herself. "I mean, dad and mom have been together too long for this." Kennedie looked to her sister, not replying to her words. Her twin noticed her quietness, signaling that Kennedie wasn't herself.

"What's wrong?" She leaned closer, pressing her chin in her palms. Kennedie sighed, and brushed her long hair back from her face. She didn't want to face anybody... It just hadn't been her week at all. Her green eyes were always full of sadness and dread.

Mistie sighed, and continued to search her eyes. "Look, I know how you feel about mom and dad... but let's just face it for one minute, okay?" She spoke softly, and Kennedie nodded somewhat. "They've been argueing for awhile, and no one's been acting strange. I just think it's time for them to go their seperate ways." She said, before taking a sip of her water.

Kennedie sighed, before burying her face in her knees. It wasn't long before Mistie heard small cries coming from her sister. She frowned sadly, wishing she didn't have to see her that way.

They were really scared about custody. They were frightened that Sara was going to get them, and Mark wasn't going get them at all. No visits, nothing at all. They were scared that Sara would get custody of one, and Mark would get the other. They really wanted to stay with their father.

Mistie turned when the door opened to their hotel room. The Undertaker walked in, dressed in sleep pants with a towel over his shoulders. He looked exhausted. He looked over his girls, feeling his heart deflate at their sadness. They knew about the divorce.

"You okay, joyfuls?" He asked, taking a seat next to them. Mistie shook her head no, and Kennedie was now sniffling. He sighed and hung his head. "Look, I know it's hard." He started, but really had no idea to finish his sentence. The twins stayed silent. It was a long night.

The next morning, Mistie was the first one awake. She took a rather long shower, not realizing it was actually two hours until she emerged, spotting her father sitting on the bed, looking down with his hands together. "Is there a problem?' She asked, scrubbing her beautiful hair out with a towel. She was dressed in loose pajamma pants and a tight tank top.

"You're mother has made the divorce official. In a week, we're supposed to attend a hearing next week to find out who gets full custody." His words came out in a way that could be depicted as somber, and the twin felt sorry. She sighed and walked over to their suitcases, too lazy to actually un-pack.

"And what else?" Mistie said, pulling out a crop top covered in glittery skulls, while Mark looked on. Kennedie was still sound asleep, buried under three blankets. Mark rubbed a hand over his face, before running it back over his short hair. Mistie stopped and looked at her father, actually enjoying his hair cut. He looked handsome, and didn't have a beard like satan anymore.

Mistie looked down, before coming near her father. She sat cross-legged in front of her dad, looking down at her hands. "I'm wondering what'll happen to us. Who will we be going with?" She asked, not wanting to get seperated from her twin.

"I don't know, joyful. I don't-" He was cut off by the sound of something getting thrown and the sound of it shattering against the wall. Both Mistie and Mark turned to see Kennedie standing up, seething with a broken clock lying on the floor.

"You know what? I hope I get to go with neither of you! We don't even get a chance to choose who we want to go with! Well, fuck you and mom! I'm done!" Kennedie turned and slammed the bathroom door, locking herself inside. Mark sighed, and gripped the cup of coffee in his hands. Mistie rubbed her face with both hands, before going back to her clothes.

It was around seven thirty, where the sold out arena in Times Square was filled with a crowd, waiting to see the boxing show that was coming up. Mark was in the back lockeroom, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His daughter, Kennedie was sitting in a chair, and watching the current event. "Do you want to explain yourself?"

She shot her eyes towards him, wishing she could ignore his question. "Daddy, I really don't want to talk about it." She crossed her arms, hair down. Mark clenched his fist, suddenly growing irritated. Mistie was sitting next to her, her eyes cast downwards at the floor.

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me?" It came out strong. She shook her hand, not wanting to listen to this. Mark grunted somewhat, before turning and cracking his fist againt the cold granite of the wall. Kennedie jumped in her seat, her father's action startling her.

"Daddy," She said, voice shaky. Mark turned and looked toward's her then, his emerald eyes flaring somewhat. Mistie also had jumped, her hands shaking softly.

"Don't do that. Don't sit there and look at me with those beautiful green eyes." His voice was almost pleading, but the twins knew it was to change. "You girls mean the world to me, you know that? You two are the only two things in my head that keep me from going insane. Do you realize that?"

"Daddy-" It was Mistie who had spoken. "I'm sick and tired of you two constantly disrespecting me! I realize I may not be the best father, but I'm not going to take this bullshit any longer. First, you guys fight, then you start a fight in a public place, and now you two are blaming me for the divorce!" He all but shouted, and the twins bottom lip trembled.

Mark straightened himself, before putting his hands out. "We're leaving." And that was all that needed to be said, before the twins agreed. They gathered their things, and left the arena they were heading back to the airport. It was time to go home.


	8. Custody

Dislcaimer: I own nothing. I only own my characters.

Here's a link to Mark's outfit : public/900-600/triple_h_2008_02_ (Just imagine him with short hair)

Kennedie had just finished eyeplying some eyeliner when her mother walked in. Sara stopped at the doorway, smiling at her daughter. Mistie was currently in the bathroom, brushing out her long hair. Sara spoke finally, "Are we ready?"

Kennedie put her eyeliner pen down, and averted her eyes to her mother. "I guess, but I can't say this is a special event." Sara frowned at the negativity in her voice. Mistie came out of the bathroom, and if the girls were actually standing next to one another, Sara wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Both girls were wearing the same white dress, which reached above their knees. The top was tight with a halter design, with a gold band around the waist, leaving the bottom of the beautiful dress to flair out like a lily. Sara smiled and brushed Kennedie's head. She looked up at her mother, and watched her leave.

"Meet me downstairs, girls." Sara called, her beautiful red dress flowing. The twins looked at eachother, almost afraid to say anything to eachother. Today was the day Mark and Sara were officially seperating, and they were heading to court. The court room was bound to be filled with family, and partially because after the court settling, there was a Gala going on as well.

Kennedie and Mistie were invited by their father, as it was a WWF sponsored event. Mistie sighed and slipped on her white heels, matching Kennedie's. "Alright, Kennie. Let's just get this over with." She said, her twin standing up and facing her.

"No kidding." She muttered under her breath.

Sara looked up as her daughters came down the stairs, and were nearly identical. They had their beautiful white dresses, and their hair was long and slightly waved. They got their hair from their mother, long and almost touching their waist.

"You two look beautiful." Sara said. Kennedie and Mistie both looked down at eachother, before smiling. "Thanks mom." Their reply was happier than usual, and on the ride to the courthouse, it was all but silent. Kennedie was blaring Megadeath through her headphones, and Mistie was busily drawing up a peacock.

As soon as they got there, the twins were reluctant in exiting. Sara had already walked in before them, and they were just catching up. As soon as they stepped inside, the lobby was practically filled with family and relatives. Three people caught the eye of the twins, as their cousins, Maxine, and her twin sisters Brooke and Nikki were standing near the door.

"Hey," Mistie greated as they approached them. Maxine smiled and hugged both her cousins, which was joined by the other pair of twins. "Guys, I can't believe this is happening." Nikki said solemnly, not believing the divorce. Kennedie gave her cousins a soft smile.

"I know. We thought mom and dad would be together forever..." Mistie trailed off, and Maxine pouted. "It was the same with mom and dad." Their blonde cousin said, referencing to Mark's brother, Timothy and his former wife, Katrine.

"Now we're stuck with dad." Both Brooke and Nikki replied. In some ways, Kennedie and Melissa were envious of them. Not because they were also twins, but because they had long beautiful blonde hair and amazing viridian eyes. Maxine was the younger sister, but resembled them as well. She also had long blonde hair, and matching eyes. Brooke and Nikki were also dressed, wearing the same baby blue tube dress, and Maxine had on a black strapless dress.

They were also envious of Brooke and Nikki, because, their father wasn't a professional wrestler, and got to see their father more than they could. Kennedie was envious of the twins more so, because she wanted her mother's striking hair, but instead adopted her father's dark brown hair. Maybe she would go blonde one day...

"What about Jared?" Kennedie questioned. They didn't realize the frightened look that overtook Maxine's eyes once his name was said, and continued on their conversation.

"Oh him? Yeah, we don't know. He's with mom now, and they have custody over Maxie. We rarely see him since he works, and we only get visits with Maxie and mom." Brooke spoke very carefully, like she was hiding something. Kennedie didn't seem to notice, but Mistie picked up on it right away.

Nikki changed the subject. "Anyways, I haven't seen Uncle Mark in a long time. Anything new?" She asked, batting her pretty lashes. Mistie smiled. "Besides the divorce, he's been good, I guess. We actually went with him on the road for a couple of days. It was pretty fun."

"Really! You guys went on a roadtrip with the WWF?" Nikki's shrills could be heard as soon as they entered the large courtroom, causing people already sitting to turn and look at them. The five immediately quited down, and took a seat.

"Great job, Nikki, could you be anymore loud?" Brooke said, and all she got in return from her twin was a scowl. As soon as the judge was in and ready to settle things, everybody became quite for the hearing.

Kennedie and Mistie had missed most of the hearing, due to the security escourting them out for being too loud. "Dad!" Mistie and Kennedie nearly shouted, watching their father (Who wasn't dressed for court at all) come out of the double doors. Brooke and Nikki giggled as Mark almost tripped upon hearing their voices.

He stood back up, and glared at the twins. He brushed down his trench, shooting death glares at the bistanders, before making his way over. The girls immediately stopped giggling as he approached them. "Well?" Mistie asked meekly, but was also afraid.

What if they were going home with Sara? What if they were staying with their father? They obviously wanted both, but their father was the most important to them. The girls almost cried at the thought of never seeing their father again...

Mark sighed, running a hand back through his short hair. "Me." He said sternly, and the girls looked surprised. "What do you mean, me?" Kennedie asked, crossing her arms infront of her chest. He looked down, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"I'm your legal guardian. Your mother took it upon herself to leave the hearing halfway through, and the judge came to a conclusion that I am your guardian." He said, and watched as both their green eyes glittered. Nikki and Brooke also looked shocked, actually expecting the girls to go with Sara, considering she wasn't a wrestler.

"So, what does that mean?" Nikki couldn't help but ask, and also quirked a brow at how short her uncle's hair was. Mark looked down at his nieces, then to his beautiful daughters, who he now got to see full time.

"It means that you girls are going to be with me, and most likely going to be on the road as well." He said. Kennedie sighed, "Where did mom go?" She was almost too afraid to ask that question,and judging by the somber expression of their father's face, she was certain it was a bad thing to ask.

"She left. From the start it looked as if you girls were coming home with me anyways, so Sara decided to walk out." Mark let it out carefully, not wanting to make them too upset. He bet they didn't want to be with him at all, let alone live with him. Brooke was the one who spoke, eyelashing blinking,

"So, if their going to be staying with you, how will we get to see them?" The blonde asked, almost a pouted expression forming on her lips. Mark looked at his nieces, but suddenly noticed that Maxine wasn't there.

"Where's Maxine?" He questioned, now looking around. The girls shrugged, but Kennedie spoke up. "She left with Jared, you know, her step-dad." She said, brushing her long hair back.

Mark blinked. "Oh, alright. Well, I think it's time for us to head to the party, and then we can head home." Kennedie and Mistie frowned. "Do we have to go?" One twin complained, as their father wrapped his arms around both their shoulders.

"Look, I have to be there. It's by order of McMahon. Now, if you girls just want to head home, that's fine with me. But can you at least have your Uncle Tim drop you off?" He knew it wasn't that much to ask, but then again, they were stubborn as hell. Brooke and Nikki smiled meekly at the thought of getting to spend some time with their cousins.

"...Fine.." Both twins muttered. Mark sighed, before giving them a kiss on their foreheads, which Kennedie growled.

"Bye girls." He said, also hugging his nieces, before making his way outside.

"Well, dad's already outside. We might as well head out." Brooke said with a shrug, and not getting much hostility from the other girls, they all exited.


End file.
